criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Archer
"Jack" redirects here. For the stock trader, see Jack Ryan. Jack Archer is an elite force agent of the Bureau. Jack is one of the two personnel assigned to be the player's partner in Season 3 of Criminal Case. Profile Hailing from Los Angeles, California, USA, Jack is a 27-year-old elite force agent whose profession was not disclosed prior to his tenure to the Bureau. He has light brown quiff hair and hazel eyes. He wears his everyday blue button-up shirt with striped collars. He is also normally seen wearing his typical orange-tinted sunglasses and carries a brown jacket over his shoulder. He has a charming figure, but he can be sneaky and sometimes overconfident. Notable Events of Criminal Case Meeting Jack Jack made his debut in The Final Countdown. Andrea Marquez had a new job for the player, a place in the top police force of the world, simply known as the Bureau. The elite force agent informed the player he had a place for the player to continue play given that Pacific Bay's crime rates were beginning to drop. Amy Young also proved to be capable of handling her duties as a police officer now. Jack allowed the player to say their final goodbyes to the Pacific Bay Police Department before he allowed the player to continue their work in the World Edition. Rough Relationship with Asal Hawaa Jack first met Asal in Murder by Proxy, getting attracted to her provocative nature. Gameplay The player may choose Jack to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case he teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 1-hint, level-10 partner. Gallery Description JackArcherDesc.jpg Screenshots SmilingJack.png|Smiling 1 Jack - Case 115-5-1.png|Smiling 2 JackArcherpullinghisglassesdown.png|Pulling his glasses down Jack - Case 125-3.png|Affectionate 1 Jack - Case 127-7.png|Affectionate 2 Jack - Case 135-3.png|Affectionate 3 Jack - Case 115-4-1.png|Happy 1 1.PNG|Happy 2 JAU.png|Impressed JackArcherthinking.PNG|Thinking 1 JackArcherthinking2.PNG|Thinking 2 JackArcherstumped.PNG|Thinking 3 Jack - Case 119-4.png|Thinking 4 Jack - Case 126-19.png|Thinking 5 JackArcherwondering.PNG|Stumped 1 Capturar3.PNG|Stumped 2 JackArcherdetermined.PNG|Determined 1 JackArcherdeterminated2.PNG|Determined 2 aads.PNG|Determined 3 Jack - Case 122-1.png|Winking 1 Jack - Case 127-6.png|Winking 2 123.PNG|Frightened JackArchershocked.PNG|Shocked 1 jackshocked.png|Shocked 2 Jack_S3.png|Shocked 3 Jack - Case 126-10.png|Shocked 4 Jack - Case 132-9.png|Shocked 5 Jack - Case 133-15.png|Shaking Capturar2.png|Apprehensive 1 JackArcherafraid2.PNG|Apprehensive 2 JackArchersweating.PNG|Sweating 1 JackArchersweating2.PNG|Sweating 2 Jack - Case 119-11.png|Sweating 3 Jack - Case 121-4.png|Sweating 4 JackArchersweating5.PNG|Sweating 5 Jack - Case 126-12.png|Sweating 6 JA-sweating.PNG|Sweating 7 JackArcherembarrassed.PNG|Embarrassed Capturar (2).png|Unsure 1 JackArcherunsure.PNG|Unsure 2 Jack - Case 119-3.png|Unsure 3 Jack - Case 119-9.png|Unsure 4 4.PNG|Compassionate 1 Compassionate 2.PNG|Compassionate 2 JackArcherclueless.PNG|Clueless Capturar1.png|Confident 1 aas.PNG|Confident 2 JArcher-confident.PNG|Confident 3 JackArcherwithapigeon.PNG|A pigeon on Jack's shoulder Capturar2.PNG|Covered with pigeon feathers Capturar1.PNG|Covered with pigeon feathers, holding a message JackArcherangry.PNG|Angry 1 345.PNG|Angry 2 Jack - Case 132-4-1.png|Angry 3 Jack - Case 126-22.png|Mad Jack - Case 121-27.png|Furious Jack - Case 119-2.png|Infuriated 7.PNG|Feeling strong 9.PNG|In a hurry JackArchersad.PNG|Sad 1 JA-sad2.png|Sad 2 JA-depressed.png|Depressed 1 JackDepressed.png|Depressed 2 Jack - Case 119-7.png|Stopping Jack - Case 119-10.png|Relieved Jack - Case 121-1.png|Disgusted Jack.PNG|Giving his card JackArchershowinghiscard.PNG|Showing his card JackArcheronthephone.PNG|On the phone 1. JackArcheronthephone2.png|On the phone 2. JackArcheronthephone3.png|On the phone 3. Jack - Case 135-4.png|On the phone 4. Jack - Case 135-5.png|On the phone 5. Jack - Case 135-6.png|On the phone 6. Jack - Case 121-6.png|Drawing his gun 1 211.PNG|Drawing his gun 2 JackArcherdrawinghisgun...again.PNG|Drawing his gun 3 Jack - Case 125-9.png|Drawing his gun 4. Jack - Case 121-7.png|Holding his gun, shocked. Jack - Case 133-17.png|Holding his gun, angrily. Jack - Case 135-7.png|Holding his gun, seriously. Jack - Case 121-2.png|Holding a scroll. Jack - Case 121-3.png|Reading a scroll. Jack - Case 121-28.png|Holding a postcard. Jack - Case 121-29.png|Reading a postcard. Jack - Case 135-2.png|Handing a clipboard. Jack - Case 135-10.png|Using a tablet. fsert.PNG|Feeling hopeless 1. Jack - Case 126-4.png|Feeling hopeless 2. Jack - Case 135-1.png|Feeling hopeless 3. JAW.PNG|Wondering Jack - Case 128-10.png|Fantasizing JackArchercrying.PNG|Crying JackArcherblushing.png|Blushing 1 JackArcherblushing2.png|Blushing 2 JA - Blushing.png|Blushing 3 Jack - Case 125-8.png|Blushing 4 Jack - Case 125-7.png|Blushing 5 Jack - Case 128-1.png|Blushing 6 JArcher-blushing.PNG|Blushing 7 Jack - Case 126-21.png|Whooping JackUnpleasant.PNG|Unpleasant 1 JackUnpleasant(2).PNG|Unpleasant 2 Jack - Case 125-1.png|Walking like an Egyptian. Jack - Case 125-2.png|Ditto. britishpoliceman.png|Disguised as a British policeman jackremovinghat.png|Removing the disguise 32we.PNG|Disguised as a Promethian JackArcherasPromethian.PNG|Ditto. Jack - Case 126-1.png|Disguised as a rebel leader. Jack - Case 126-2.png|Ditto. JArcherdisgusing.png|Disguised as Seamus Cummings. Ditto4.png|Ditto. JackCosmonaut.PNG|Disguised as a cosmonaut. JackCosmonaut(2).PNG|Ditto. JackCosmonaut(3).PNG|Ditto. JackLaserTorch.PNG|Holding a laser torch. JackLaserTorch(2).PNG|Ditto. JA-atthehospital.PNG|Donning a hospital gown. Jack - Case 128-2.png|Donning a warm coat. Jack - Case 130-28.png|Unwrapping a gift box. Jack - Case 130-29.png|Holding an Archer mug. JackSweater.PNG|Holding a sweater. Jack - Case 132-3.png|Jack & Asal Jack - Case 130-31.png|Archer Mug Jack - Case 132-1.png|Jack & Asal on a yak picture. Jack - Case 132-2.png|Picture of Jack on a Yak. JackPartner.png|The player may choose Jack to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case he teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. SceneClearedWE.png|Jack and Carmen will notify you either you cleared the scene or time is up (on Time Attack) after each scene is done. JackCalm.png|Click too fast in a World Edition crime scene and Jack will tell you to relax. JackMonetizationSuccessful.png|Jack will be the one confirming whether or not the purchase was successful in a World Edition task. JackMap.png|When you want to go back to the map, Jack will ask you if you want to really do so or not. Worldeditioncomingsoon.png|Jack (center) featuring in the "Coming Soon" photo along with fellow team members. Comingsoonwe.png|Jack in the Coming Soon window as more cases for World Edition are added. JackEnergy-3-1.png|Jack in a "Need Some Energy" pop-up. JackEnergy-4-1.png|Attempt to play a crime scene in the World Edition short of energy and Jack will ask you to eat a snack for quick energy. Jackandcarmenandmarinareports.png|Jack fills a report for the player. JackRecruit-1-1.png|Recruit teammates. JackRecruit-2-1.png|Ditto. Jackyouhaveasurprise.png|Jack in a "You Have a Surprise!" pop-up. Promotional Stills JackA.png|A promotional image featuring Jack. IMG_0515.png|A promotional image featuring Jack and Grace Delaney. Jack WITWDYP.png|"Where in the world do you play?" CC3YEARS.png|Celebrating the third birthday of Criminal Case. 65000000Likes.jpg|65,000,000 Likes! 2015Chistmas.jpg|Merry Christmas 2015! 20160116HappyHatDay.jpg|"Happy Hat Day!" Jack - CaptionTheScene-1.jpg|Jack featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promo. Trivia *Jack is one of the five characters who physically appeared in two different seasons, the others being The Announcer, Eduardo Ramirez, Alden Greene, and Ezra Hope. *Jack is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and one of the two partners assigned for the player's career in the Bureau, Jack either appears or is mentioned in almost every case of the World Edition-to-date. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Bureau Personnel Category:Partners